coda_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahead of Her Time
Ahead of Her Time is the tenth episode of the second season of Inception. Plot The group decides to head south to avoid the herd after saving one of their own, however, leaving the state for the first time after the apocalypse brings about some chaos. Synopsis Ian is shocked hearing gunshots from inside the B&N. He looks to Sara, who shares his fears. The two burst inside, searching for everyone. They hear screaming. They run to assist, only to see Nessie and Claire making out inside a storage closet, with Claire giggling. Ian is disgusted, turning away, telling them there was gunshots. The four run to search for the others, and run into the room where Lexa was kept. They see Lexa and Cici fighting off the pack of walkers with Nina bleeding out on the floor. Sara rushes to help Nina, as Nessie, Claire, and Ian help fight the walkers. Samson, Jeremiah, and Romeo arrive to assist. Romeo and Sara work to help Nina, with Sara trying to stop the bleeding. Romeo pulls out a lighter, hoping to cauterize the wound, to no avail. Nessie is suddenly pushed over by a walker, and is tackled. Sara goes to aid her, saving her, however, Sara and Romeo being distracted causes a walker to get to Nina, biting into her stomach. Nina screams, as Romeo turns and kills it. The group is unable to help Nina, however, Romeo wants to at least try. Nessie convinces him they don’t have time, and they escape, leaving Nina to be devoured by the herd. Outside, Juju asks what the hell happened, and they explain. Renee is horrified, wanting to go try to help, but Cici coldly says there’s nothing they can do. Lilly begins crying, and Juju goes to try and comfort her, however, Andre is there first. Juju looks disappointed and feels as if she is letting her sister down. The group decides Roanoke isn’t safe, and they must set out for safety. Some time later, the group arrives at Tennessee. Renee says she’s having flashbacks to when she left Georgia, and Sara chuckles, saying she’s having flashbacks to visiting family. Renee is saddened, but doesn’t want to burden Sara knowing that she likely shared her fate with Renee’s sister. A cold burst of wind hits the group, as Claire declares they need to find shelter. As they walk past a forest, a walker falls out, frozen. It lands on top of Ian, however, he quickly is able to escape, stomping on its head. The group is astonished, and says this is a good sign. Suddenly, Andre begins murmuring, as Juju sees Lilly turning blue. Deaths * Nina Carlisle Trivia * Last appearance of Nina Carlisle. * This is the last episode of Inception that takes place in Virginia, as the group has decided to head south. * The date of this episode is about December 2018, meaning it takes place one year and one month after the apocalypse began.